Hyoutei Manager Chapter 1
by yuk0san
Summary: Yuki Sakamoto is the heir to the Sakamoto clinic. She has just transferred to Hyoutei Gakuen eager to meet the famous Hyoutei regulars. Yuki wants to meet most of all Yuushi Oshitari her idol. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Hyoutei Manager

Hyoutei Manager?! Chapter 1

Yuki Sakamoto is the heir to the Sakamoto clinic. She has just transferred to Hyoutei Gakuen eager to meet the famous Hyoutei regulars. Yuki wants to meet most of all Yuushi Oshitari her idol.

"I'm finally here! I can finally meet you Oshitari-kun!" Said Yuki as she gazed at the school gates.

"Hey Gakuto are you going to be ready for our next game?" Asked Oshitari tapping his pencil on his desk out of boredom.

"Of course! Hmm…We are playing Seigaku right?" Replied Gakuto.

"We are all going to win of course! Right Kabaji?" Said Atobe boastfully.

"Usu!" Replied Kabaji. Just then the teacher walked in with a brown haired girl.

"Everyone may I have your attention we have a new student! This is Yuki Sakamoto she has transferred here from one of our sister schools in America. Announced the teacher."

"Hello everyone it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Please take the open seat by Oshitari-kun in the back." Said the teacher.

"Lucky! She's sitting by us! Said Gakuto with a big smile. Yuki sat right between Oshitari and Gakuto. (Oshitari on the right by the window and Gakuto on the left) Hi Yuki-chan! My name is Gakuto Mukahi if you need help finding where your classes are I can help you!"

"Ah thank you very much Gakuto-kun!" Replied Yuki with a smile. Gakuto smiled back trying not to blush.

"Hello Yuki-san my name is Yuushi Oshitari I can help you find your classes as well." Said Oshitari.

"Thank you Yuushi-kun!" Said Yuki. I can't believe Yuushi-kun actually talked to me thought Yuki trying not to show her emotions.

"I am the one and only Atobe Keigo be awed by my beauty!!" Exclaimed Atobe.

"Nice to meet you Atobe-kun but, you aren't half as pretty as me!" Replied Yuki.

"Eh?!" Exclaimed Atobe. The school bell rang and class started. Atobe spent the rest of class mumbling to himself and glaring at Yuki. The bell rang and Yuki stood up ready to walk out of the classroom.

"Yuki-chan! What's your next class? We can walk together if you want?" Asked Gakuto with a big smile.

"I have orchestra next."

"What?!" Cried Atobe. Great….she's in my next class thought Atobe.

"Eh?! That's not fair I have art next…." Said Gakuto sadly.

"Oh, I have orchestra too, so does Atobe. Said Oshitari. Let's walk together ok?"

"Ok!" The three of them walked down the many halls of the school. Atobe still glared at Yuki while they were all walking and tried to stay as far away from her as possible. They reached the orchestra room and took there seats. Yuki took a seat next to Oshitari without knowing that Atobe usually sat there. Atobe growled and glared at her even more. Oshitari just sat there trying not to laugh. The class started and Oshitari played his violin and Atobe also played his violin. Yuki sat on the piano's bench and started to play. Everyone stopped to listen.

"Wow…" Said Oshitari gazing at Yuki.

-After School-

"The nerve of that girl saying I'm not half as beautiful as she is!!" Yelled Atobe as he was walking to the courts. Plus she is in almost every one of my classes!!" Well there is finally someone who is able to match Atobe's ego thought Oshitari.

"It seems that she is in all of my classes but I have to admit in orchestra she played the piano very well." Replied Oshitari.

"It's not fair! I didn't take orchestra I want to hear her play!!" Cried Gakuto.

"You guys actually like her?!" Said Atobe entering the tennis courts.

"What's wrong?" Asked Jirou. All the regulars were staring at Atobe.

"Atobe is just upset about this girl who said she was prettier than him so he's all mad." Replied Oshitari bluntly.

"I can explain to them myself!!" Yelled Atobe.

"Everyone listen up! I have an important announcement! We have a new team manager! Said coach Sakaki." Yuki stepped out from behind coach Sakaki.

"Hello everyone I'm pleased to meet you!"

"Yuki-san will help you and be at the entire games treat her with respect! That is all!" Said coach Sakaki. Coach Sakaki walked out of the courts back to his office.

"It's her!!' Yelled Atobe.

"Yay! Yuki-chan is our new manager!!" Cried Gakuto.

"This is surprising…" Said Oshitari.

"So we finally have a manager." Said Shishido.

"She looks nice." Said Ohtori with a smile. Shishido, Ohtori, Hiyoshi, and Jiroh walk over to Yuki.

"Hi Yuki-chan! My name is Jiroh Akutagawa!"

"Hi my name's Choutaro Ohtori!"

"My name's Ryou Shishido…"

"……I'm Wakashi Hiyoshi…"

"It's nice to meet you Jiroh-kun, Choutaro-kun, Ryou-kun, and Wakashi-kun! I look forward to working with all of you!"

To be continued in chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Hyoutei Manager

Hyoutei Manager?! Chapter 2

"Yuuukkkiii-chhhaaan!" Cried Gakuto as he tried to glomp Yuki. But, Yuki dodged Gakuto and he ran straight into the classroom's wall. "Awwww….Yuki-chan is soo mean!!" Oshitari couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good morning Yuki-chan. Thank you for helping us out at tennis practice yesterday. You are a great manager keep up the good work!" Said Oshitari with a smile.

"Yeah!" Said Gakuto. Oshitari elbowed Atobe.

"………yeah whatever…….." Replied Atobe grunted looking the other way. 'Why does everyone like her so much……she is so irritating' thought Atobe. The bell rang and it was for orchestra. Yuki, Oshitari, and Atobe started to walk to class.

"Yuushi-kun can I call you Yuu-chan..?" Asked Yuki blushing slightly.

"Uhhh….sure…?"

"Yay!"

"You are so weird…" Said Atobe.

"Oh, and I suppose I should bow down to you and call you Atobe-sama?" Asked Yuki sarcastically. Oshitari tried so hard not to laugh.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"Well we should get to class before we are late!" Said Oshitari cutting off Atobe. Yuki and Oshitari continued on walking down the hall chatting away. Atobe was left behind with his face red with anger. 'I am going to get her…' thought Atobe.

In Orchestra Atobe was still mad he glared at Yuki while clenching his violin tightly. Yuki was by the piano talking with some of the other girls in the class she did not seem to notice Atobe giving her a death glare.

"Atobe you shouldn't do that you will break your violin…" Said Oshitari.

"Hmph!" He glared at Yuki one more time then decided to practice. Atobe started to play but, he pressed to hard on the strings and one of them snapped. Atobe slammed his violin down and sat down by the window and stared outside. Yuki stopped talking and went over to see what happened. Everyone stared at Atobe wondering why he was so angry.

"You are such an idiot!" Yuki who suddenly stood in front of him blocking his view yelled.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"Hold out your hand." Atobe reluctantly held out his hand and saw the cut on his finger. Yuki put medicine on the cut and gently bandaged it.

"Why are you doing this…I thought you hated me." Asked Atobe.

"Do you really have to ask? I'm doing this because I'm your manager and I don't hate you I was only joking with you!" Atobe could only stare at Yuki as she walked back to the piano. She started to play a soothing tune Atobe could only stare at her and listen to the soothing music. Maybe she isn't that bad after all…..and why is my heart beating so fast...thought Atobe.

Atobe didn't say much for the rest of the day. At tennis practice he was still dazed.

"What's up with Atobe…?" Asked Jiroh. "He looks really out of it.."

"He's probably thinking about Yuki-chan in orchestra." Replied Oshitari.

"Ehhh?!" Exclaimed Gakuto. "What happened, what did Yuki-chan do?!" Everyone turned their attention to Oshitari. Even Wakashi was curious he is usually never interested in conversations not relating to tennis.

"Uhhh….well let's just say she might have said some things to Atobe that made him think differently…" Replied a nervous Oshitari.

"Ok everyone time for practice!" Shouted Yuki. Yuki got her uniform yesterday which was a Hyoutei T-shirt and shorts.

"Yuki-chan is soooo cuuuttteee!!" Cried Gakuto who gave Yuki a tackle hug.

"Uggghh!" Exclaimed Yuki as she was being squeezed by Gakuto. "G-Gakuto..can't b-breathe…."

"Opps sorry Yuki-chan…" Yuki was relived and inhaled a big breath of air.

"That's ok…well let's get back to practice! We'll warm up with 3 laps around the courts!" Said Yuki.

"Hey! I'm the one in charge of the team!" Replied Atobe who was now back to his old prideful self.

"Well you were too busy daydreaming so I took over! Besides we have a game in 2 days, all the team needs to be ready!"

"I know!!" Shouted Atobe.

"Then quit wasting time arguing and start the warm up!!" All the regulars stared in awe. Wow Yuki-chan is scary…I don't ever want to get her mad…thought the regulars. Atobe's face twitched with anger.

"Whatever!! 4 laps around the courts!! NOW!!" Shouted Atobe. "Yuki you have to run 5 laps around the courts." a Atobe had an evil smile on his face.

"Awww….Atobe is so mean! Poor Yuki-chan! I'll run the extra lap with you!" Said Gakuto. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Atobe was the only one who ran 4 laps, he sat on the bleachers waiting for everyone else to finish the extra lap. He glared at Yuki who was running along side of everyone and laughing at Jiroh's jokes. Atobe seemed memorized the more he watched Yuki with her long brown hair swaying side to side each step and her sparkling aqua blue eyes. 'What am I thinking….she just humiliated me in front of everyone….why do I feel this way….' thought Atobe.

Yuki helped everyone with the drills and perfecting their moves. She ran around the courts helping each regular with their smashes, serves, lobs, etc. After practice Yuki headed to the water fountain.

"Yuki-chan would you like to walk home?!" Asked Oshitari, Gakuto, and Choutarou. The 3 regulars looked at each other then at a startled Yuki.

"Uhh….well I was thinking of getting some ice cream after this…" Replied Yuki. "We can all go together though!"

"OK!" Replied Gakuto.

"Sure!" Replied Oshitari.

"Ok!" Replied Choutarou. Yuki and everyone went into town and bought ice cream comes. Yuki got chocolate, Oshitari got strawberry, Gakuto got vanilla, and Choutarou got green tea flavor.

"Is the green tea flavor good….?" Asked Yuki staring at the green ice cream.

"Yeah! I tried it before and I thought it was good. Here try some!" Yuki took a small bite and smiled.

"It is good! Next time I'll get that flavor! Thank you Choutarou-kun!" Gakuto's eyes widen.

"Choutarou!! That's not fair!" Cried Gakuto. Oshitari just smiled and stood there. Yuki started to talk about her family like about her parents and her older brother Akito who is still studying in America. Akito has black hair and blue eyes goes to college explained Yuki, she also mentioned that a lot of people look up to him and think of him as a leader. Yuki learned about the tennis team and all the members. She laughed at Gakuto's comments on Atobe like how he is always a "Drama King". Everyone was so carried away with chatting that time flew by and it was already 6:30p.m. Yuki had her driver, Mamoru who looked like he was in high school waiting for her.

"I better get home! It was nice spending time with you guys! Bye- bye!"

"Bye Yuki-chan! See you tomorrow!" Said Gakuto.

"Bye Yuki-chan, have a safe trip!" Said Choutarou.

"Bye Yuki-chan, don't forget to do your homework!" Said Oshitari. Yuki smiled as she got in the car, she waved to them as the car drove away.

To be continued in chapter 3


	3. Note

NOTE

NOTE

Hello everyone I'm so sorry I haven't updated for awhile! I have been very busy with school and stuff. But I just want to let you know that I'm still working on the story and I'm going to repost Hyoutei Manager because I have made some adjustments to the story. I will try to repost my story soon! Sorry for the inconvenience I will try to repost very soon!

Yuk0san


End file.
